Young Justice: Sing Along
by Angelus-v1
Summary: The story of one brooding teen's search for peace and quiet among his friends. Not a song fic but it does contain lyrics with a song list at the end.


**AN: For those waiting for my next USM story and YJ season 4 story, they should be ready to post by Sunday at the earliest. But just to let you know, I'm still around and have now created a Tumblr page and Blogger with postings of what I've learned, sketches, ideas, etc. In the meantime, here's a quick tale of one brooding young man's attempt to find peace. Enjoy.**

Young Justice: Sing Along

By: Michael Lara

It was just another, normal day in the world, just another day in the United States, just another day on the East Coast, just another day in the mountain containing the proteges of the Justice League...when they were not on a mission of course.

Normally, the living area would be empty as the eight person team would be at school, on a mission, at their individual homes, or training to become more adapt for any problem that may arise. Today was a different story. Today, the living area was filled with music and sounded more like a party instead of a secret base for a team of black ops agents.

As the pulse pounding beats of the bass bounced off the walls, Dick and Zatanna were busy dancing briskly as Pharrell's 'Happy' played. Both teens couldn't control their laughter as they moved with the beat and clapped along with the music. Occasionally, the hoodie wearing Boy Wonder would take hold of his magician girlfriend and spin her a few times before dipping her as they laughed from enjoying simply being together. She had even made her normal jeans and purple top change into shorts and a t-shirt for the dance.

Across from the two, Conner sat on the couch with a scowl on his face. His morning of watching the static filled TV quickly went south once the others started up the stereo and Zatanna magically made a disco ball appear above them. How he wished for a mission to pop up right about now but none would come as Batman had given them the day off with the guarantee they would not be called for anything. It was a reward for putting a stop to Larfleeze's attempt to steal a rare isotope from a Canadian laboratory. It had taken a while, but the team came through in a hard fought battle to defeat the villain.

Growling, the demi-Kryptonian rubbed his temples from the music playing too loud for his tastes. His motion did not go unnoticed by Dick or Zatanna.

"What's wrong, Conner?" Zatanna asked as she spun around Dick.

"..." the growling clone responded.

"I don't think this is his jam," Dick cackled as he spun the brunette back towards him.

"It's just a little too loud. And too...happy." Sitting back with his arms crossed, the brooding teen only became more irritated as the song went on and was certain no one could be that happy. Of course, his friends proved him wrong.

"Sorry. I would stop it, or lower it, but Zee just loves this one."

"Cause **I'M** happy," the magician sang as she and her boyfriend continued dancing.

"Why don't you find a song that gets you happy and we'll play it next."

"Don't have a song." Standing up, the brooding Conner left the living area and headed for the kitchen thinking maybe M'gann wanted to do something.

As he left the two 'happy' people, Conner thought he would find his girlfriend baking her usual cookies in the kitchen but saw something entirely different. Instead of seeing the green skinned M'gann trying to get a recipe just right, he saw a, still green skinned M'gann, dancing happily with earbuds in her ears and singing along with the song she was listening to.

He had seen her dance before, he even took her to a few their school had, even though he himself couldn't dance too well, but he had never seen her this flamboyant in her moves. Usually in a modest skirt and cardigan with matching shoes and a white undershirt, she had shifted her outfit to a white tank top and flowing dress that caught the air perfectly as she spun around.

It was a sight he thoroughly enjoyed, watching her move her hips back and forth in time with the music. He had noticed her eyes were closed as she moved around gracefully and actually cracked a smile at her improvised lyrics.

"Last Friday night,

Fought bad guys on high rooftops,

Con and I ducked all the shots,

Then we kissed and it got hot.

Last Friday night

Yeah we maxed Bat's credit cards,

And got kicked out of a bar,

So we hit the boulevard.

Last Friday night,

We went streaking in the park,

Skinny dipping in the dark,

Con and I then went real far.

Last Friday night,

Yeah we know we broke Unc's law,

And we're never gonna stop-op ooh-ohh.

And this Friday night,

We'll do it all again.

This Friday night,

We'll do it all again."

"Really hope her uncle doesn't find out about that night." Leaving his overly happy girlfriend alone to dance, and hoping whoever else heard her wouldn't question about last friday night when they got back to the cave dripping wet at four in the morning after hearing her own lyrics, he quietly made is way to the rooms away from all the music, dancing, and singing.

Running a hand through his short, cropped hair, he made a beeline for his room when another musical beat caught his attention. Groaning, he continued walking forward until he came to Wally's trophy room and saw the ginger speedster awkwardly dance, if one could call it that, as he rapped his own lyrics into the song he had coming from his laptop.

"Yo, it's the speed machine,

Gonna rock the town, barely being' seen.

Have you ever seen a speedster get down?

Runnin' and gunnin' to the new swing sound.

Yeah, always in my grove,

Kid Flash is here with the new jack groove.

Gonna rock, and roll the place

With the power of a super speedster bass

Wall-man, ya know I'm not playin'

Devastate the show while the girlies are sayin'

Speedster, Speedster rap, Speedster, Speedster rap, Speedster, Speedster rap,

Go, go, go, go!

Go Wall-Man, go Wall-Man go, go Wall-Man, go Wall-Man go!

Go Wall-Man, go Wall-Man go, go Wall-Man, go Wall-Man go!

Go, go, go, go!"

Caught between wanting to knock Wally out, as he really could not carry a tune, and simply leaving the cave to get his voice out of his head, Conner chose the latter and got away from the trophy room in the hopes his room would provide enough of a barrier to keep the loud music down when he once again heard singing and rock music.

This new song was more his style as it was rock, not pop, rap, hip hop, or show tunes, something he really hated. With his interest peaked, he followed the music and the voice to the girl's shower area. Aside from M'gann, and surprisingly Dick, this voice was actually pretty good. It was in tune with the woman singing and was a perfect fit for the song. This was a voice and song he did not mind and was actually content with hearing it.

Turning back to go to his room, he had only taken a few steps when the voice suddenly got louder and a towel wearing Artemis exited the shower area with her phone blaring the song she was singing to.

"Kiss me once,

Kiss me twice,

C'mon pretty baby, kiss me deadly!

Kiss me once,

Kiss me twice,

C'mon pretty baby, kiss me deadly!"

With wide eyes, Conner saw the blonde archer come dancing out of the shallow exit and bounce around to the song as she continued to sing the chorus. Wet foot prints were left behind as she headed to her day room, never noticing the Kryptonian standing a few feet away with a red face as he watched her moist form disappear and close the door behind her.

Blinking after what seemed like and eternity, Conner shook his head and gave up going to his room. With everyone singing and dancing like they were, he knew the only place he could find quiet was outside on the beach.

It didn't take long for Conner to reach the hanger and wait for the back entrance of the cave to open. Sphere sat in the corner near the Bioship and Wolf had chosen to lay near the large energy generator. Both had been put through the wringer with the Orange Lantern and really needed the rest. Leaving them be, their master left the sanctity of the cave, as well as his musical teammates, and breathed in the fresh air.

He could already hear the sound of waves crashing on the shore and was grateful for the sounds of nature that would help clear his head. The sun was bright, the wind was cool, it was a perfect day to be outside. That is until he heard something that made his skin crawl.

Of all the different genres of music the team had introduced him to over the year they had been together, there were only two he found he couldn't stand, Opera, and Show Tunes. And what he heard was...Show Tunes. Who he heard singing the lyrics was even worse, as he would have never figured **him** of doing such a thing. Then again, as Wally had told him, women can make men do virtually anything they want them to.

When Conner finally saw them, both the Atlantian and the sporty teen girl were sitting with her in the team leader's lap. He had never seen Kaldur as relaxed as he was holding Raquel as the two sat on a towel and dried off, fresh from a swim.

"He got friendly, holding my hand," Raquel sang.

"She got friendly down in the sand," followed Kaldur.

"He was sweet, just turned eighteen."

"Well, she was good, you know what I mean"

"Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but, oh, oh, the summer nights," they finished together as Raquel's tablet played the song.

That was it. That was the Kryptonite that broke the Kryptonian's back. Dick and Zatanna's feel good music was one thing, M'gann's dance party song was okay, Wally's rap was tolerable, and had Artemis not have been in a towel, he wouldn't have minded sticking around, but this...this was show tunes. This was unbearable, this was torture, and what made it worse, it was from Grease. How Conner hated Grease. He hated that movie as much as he hated monkeys, and that was a lot.

Giving up on finding a quiet place to relax, both inside the cave and outside, Conner stomped his way back towards the cave's entrance. Once back inside with the hanger doors closed, he knew there was no way he was going to get the quiet he was seeking when he heard it, the sweet sound of nothing. He had missed it before when entering the hanger, but it was there, silence.

Turning to Wolf, who was still asleep, he said, "No wonder I haven't seen you all morning."

This was it, this was where he should have been to seek the quiet he wanted. There was no music, no off key singing, no Wally dancing like a pregnant wildebeest, and most importantly, no show tunes.

Making his way to the Bioship, which was not in her rest mode, the Krypto-human took a seat in the front of the cockpit. Settling down in his chair, he let out a sigh and closed his eyes. After a moment of relaxing, he crossed his arms over his chest and propped his feet up on the dash, not noticing he had hit a certain switch.

Back inside the living area, Dick and Zatanna were resting on the main couch, panting from their exuberant dance with smirks on their faces.

"That, that was some dance, Boy Wonder," Zatanna said between breaths.

"I, I do what I can." Smiling back at the raven haired girl, Dick lowered his sunglasses and gave her a playful wink.

Responding with a giggle, the team's magic wielder scooted closer to him just as Wally dashed into the room and looked around as if he were on high alert.

"I smell chocolate cake!" Wally all but shouted.

"Good to hear," Dick muttered, knowing he just missed out on locking lips with his girlfriend thanks to the ginger.

"It just needs a few more minutes to cool so I can frost it." Moving the two filled cake pans under a fan, M'gann telekinetically had the can of frosting and a knife float over to her.

"Should have made it earlier," Artemis said as she threw her towel over Wally's head. "I don't think Kid Bottomless Pit can last that long."

"Well maybe if **someone** would throw me a candy bar every so often," the ginger speedster said while taking the towel off.

"Girlfriend, not mother, Kid Glutton."

"Thanks for the disturbing mental picture," Dick muttered as Zatanna patted him on the head playfully. "Someone, please, GET IT OUT!"

"Hey!" Wally yelled. "My mother's a very lovely woman!"

"With a mustache," Zatanna added.

"WHAT!?"

"Wally's mother has a mustache?" M'gann laughed.

"It's a hormonal imbalance," Wally argued.

"A faint one's an imbalance," Dick said, "a handlebar's just wrong."

"It was for Halloween!"

"Halloween's in October, this was last week."

"Quiet!"

As everyone laughed at Wally's expense, M'gann looked around the room and saw Conner was nowhere to be found. "Hey, has anyone seen Conner? I wanted to know if he would like to help me with dinner tonight."

"We saw him leave for the kitchen or rooms earlier," Zatanna informed her.

"No on the room," Artemis said. "I was just back there showering and he wasn't in there."

"And how would you know?" Wally playfully interrogated.

"Because his door was open and he wasn't in there."

At that moment, Zatanna's cell rang, prompting her to call her phone to her with a snap of her fingers. "Oh, this is just too good."

"What?" Dick asked.

"Raquel and Kaldur just found Conner in the hanger."

"What's he doing?" M'gann asked.

"She says we have to see it to believe it but we have to be quiet and use the mental link."

As a group, the five teenage heroes made their way to the hanger with M'gann establishing the mind link normally reserved for missions. Upon seeing their leader and Raquel standing at the entrance ramp to the Bioship, the group quietly made their way over to them.

"_Where is he_?" M'gann asked when she and the others heard rock music coming from the interior of the ship.

"_Oh no_," Artemis said as they heard a deep voice sing along with the lyrics.

"I'm hot, sticky sweet,

From my head, to my feet, yeah.

Do take sugar?

One lump or two?!"

It took everything for the group not to burst out laughing when Conner threw his hand up in the air to display the 'rock on' horns.

"_You had just missed him singing 'Eye of the Tiger,_" Kaldur told them while trying to contain his laughter.

"_Don't worry, I got most of it recorded on my phone_," Raquel told the group. "H_e was as into that one as he is with this one_."

"_How much_?" Zatanna asked.

"_He was drumming the air_," Kaldur told her while the others tried not to laugh out loud.

As the unknowing Kryptonian continued to jam out to the song, his girlfriend and teammates continued mentally laughing and recording him.

**Later**

"Oh man, this is just too much!" Green Arrow laughed as he, Black Canary, Batman, Martian Manhunter, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Aquaman stood behind the group of teens and laughed at Conner's performance in the Bioship.

"This is just...this is...wow," Aquaman said as he covered his mouth in a useless attempt to hide his laughter.

"Thank you so much for recording this, Raquel," Black Canary said as she patted the girl on the shoulder.

"I just had to do it," the teen laughed as Conner continued to rock out to the song.

Patting Conner on the shoulder, Superman tried to control his laughter but could not get rid of the smirk on his face. "Ma and Pa will love to see this later."

Groaning, Conner sank in his seat and covered his red face with his hand.

"Haha! Maybe you can serenade us sometime, ConCon," Wally said as he rolled along the floor.

"Or maybe put on a concert," Robin added.

All Conner could think of was how much he wished he had heat vision to turn Wally into a flaming headed speedster and Dick into a fried robin.

Seeing how embarrassed her boyfriend was, M'gann wrapped her arms around bicep and snuggled up closer to him. "_Don't feel bad, Conner. You looked cute singing in the ship. They only laugh because they've been in the same situation. Remember when Robin showed us the recording of Wally dressed as a cowboy singing 'YMCA'? Or when Wally showed us the video of Robin dancing in his underwear to 'Old Time Rock and Roll'? They don't do it to be mean, just to have fun because they like you._"

"_Still don't like how everyone's recording everything_," Conner told her. He had his arms crossed but moved to put the one she held around her shoulders with how close she was. "_I didn't record you when I saw you in the kitchen earlier_."

With her eyes widening and cheeks turning red, the Martian girl looked up at him. "_You, you saw that_?"

"_And heard how you changed the lyrics to about what we, uh, did last week_."

Now it was M'gann's turn to be embarrassed. "_I had no idea. I heard how loud the music in the common room was and didn't think anyone could hear me and I just got so caught up in the song and remembered what we did for my birthday that I_-"

"Alright now, guys," Wally said as he wiped his eyes of the tears he shed from laughing so hard. Around him, others held their sides, or repeated his gesture. "If you liked that, you'll really love this."

Shortly after Wally's words, a chorus of trumpets began to play as a slower song began and Conner once again began to sing. The Kryptonian's eyes went wider than the moon as he heard his recorded words flow from the speakers. In all his embarrassment, he completely forgot about the last song he sang when he thought he was in private. Even the others on the team did not know what was going on, except for Wally and Dick.

"_Um, Conner, what's this_?" M'gan asked.

"_You don't know? I thought_-"

"_I went to go frost the cake but you were finished by the time I came back. The only ones left were...Wally and Robin."_

"After Supey finished is sugar song and everyone went back inside, Rob and I decided to see if there would be an encore and lucked out." Grabbing the remote, Wally turned the sound up several more notches and another round of laughter began as Conner sang his own lyrics to the music.

"M'gann are you ready to love me sexy.

M'gann I'm ready to lick you sexy, huh, huh.

Blowin my mind when you suck me sexy

M'gann we're naked and we're humpin' sexy."

Both alien teens gawked at the screen with wider then wide eyes and apple red faces. Panicked, Conner gripped the arm rest and back of the love seat while looking at M'gann's uncle who in turn had a stern look about him. As for M'gann, she had a panicked look on her face as she stared at he uncle as well and got extremely close to her boyfriend. While there were a few stifled laughs, Wally was not holding back as he rolled on the floor again. Robin was trying his best to not laugh but it was useless as the more he tried, the more he wanted to let it all out, regardless of how much Zatanna prodded him to stop.

"_Conner, run_!" M'gann shouted via mental link. She saw her uncle's thoughts about what he wanted to do to Conner and they were not pretty, he was her guardian after all.

Seeing what the Martian man was thinking, as it was sent directly to him along with M'gann, Conner waisted no time in leaping from the couch and running to the Zeta Tubes while calling for Wolf and Sphere.

"Uncle, I love him!" M'gann shouted as she flew after her boyfriend. The four disappeared in the bright light soon after.

Before things could get too out of hand, Batman took the chance to bring up an old file he had saved for such an event. If his ward and Barry's nephew wanted to pull something like that, it was only fair they had a taste of their own medicine.

Instantly, the TV changed from the recording of Conner singing, to a video of Wally and Dick in Wayne manor dressed only in white shirts and boxers with loud music playing in the background. Both boys were dancing crazily and laughing up a storm when Dick leapt onto Wally's back. The ginger pranced around while Dick acted as if her were on a bucking bronco as they both sang.

"Cause you make me feel," Dick sang.

"Like a pony." Wally followed.

"So good."

"Like a pony."

"So good."

"Like a pony."

"So good."

"Mony Mony"

At once, everyone in the cave began laughing their heads off as the two boys acted like literal idiots. Both best friends stared at the images of themselves with tight lips and large eyes while their girlfriends fell to the floor and gripped their sides from how hard they were laughing.

Conner and M'gann will be spoken to at a later time, right now, no one wanted to miss the real show on TV.

Songs used:

Happy - Pharell

Last Friday Night - Katy Perry

Ninja Rap - Vanilla Ice

Kiss Me Deadly - Lita Ford

Summer Nights - John Travolta & Olivia Newton John

Pour Some Sugar on Me - Def Leppard

Love Me Sexy - Jackie Moon (Will Ferrel)

Mony Mony - Billy Idol


End file.
